Somewhere
by CupcakeBaby
Summary: Hazel finally passes away from her battle with cancer and when she reaches her Somewhere, her beloved Augustus is there waiting for them to share their forever in their Somewhere. Read and Review please!:3


Somewhere

"Never forget that we love you Hazel" I heard my mother choke back her tears as I stared into oblivion. I couldn't call the strength to reply although the look in my eyes was enough. I coughed again and a little blood escaped my lips. My mother sighed heavily through her tears whilst my father moped up the little blood that had splattered upon my chin.  
I craned my neck to look at my parents, even though the cancer had taken most of the strength in my bones, I didn't want my parents lasts thoughts of me to be that I was weak. I coughed again and my father rose from his seat again expecting to have to clean more blood off me, but nothing came out, only pain.

"We'll be turning the life support off now" My nurse said to my parents, and they gave no reply other than a nod. I turned my attention back to the ceiling. The white, panelled ceiling where the bright hospital lights shone around the room. My nurse walked around the other side of my bed and I listened to the sound of her fiddling with the tubes and bags of liquids that were all keeping me alive, once these were all separated from my system she paused and turned her attention to my parents who were holding back their sobs.

"We're ready to go ahead" She informed my parents, she equally sounded depressed, but this isn't how I wanted to die, I wanted them to know I loved them, and I wanted them to be happy that I was going to a better place yet the cancer had stripped me of all my strength to speak and I simply let out a mew of noise and my mother began to break down.

"My baby" She sobbed into my father's shoulder, tears were streaming down his face too and it pained me inside to see them like this, so I managed to look away again before I too began crying. I soon felt the machine that my life depended on being shut down, the monitors soon quietly sizzled down to nothing and eventually it was just me. "Bye Baby" I heard my mother whisper into my ear as I slowly slipped away to Somewhere. Somewhere with a capital "S".

...

I awoke in a room of pure white, I was comfortably lying in a bed with creamy silk sheets, the room was bare other than the bed and a beside-table with a folded piece of paper. Curious I opened the paper and saw it was addressed to me. It was from Augustus:

"Hazel Grace,

I have been wating for you in this beautiful land of Somewhere, and you're finally here. I know you're probably mad at me for leaving you and I didn't want to go, I really didn't, but it was my time and so it was yours.  
Now we can both be together in our whimsical land of Somewhere with a Capital S. I love you Hazel Grace and now we have a chance to be together, always. Okay.

Yours, Augustus Waters."

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I read the message and soon after I had folded it back up and placed it neatly on the table again the door opened and he walked in. My beautiful Augustus with his goofy grin spread across his face, he didn't have his prosthetic leg anymore and he looked healthy as ever. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes as I ran into his arms and he wrapped his own tightly around him, my arms embraced his neck as I leant my head on his shoulder sobbing into his brilliantly white clothes.

"Hazel Grace" He whispered into my hair that was now healthy and long.

"Augustus" I responded, mummbling into his shoulder. He laced his hand into mine and he pulled me out into the beautiful Somewhere. An endless filed with soft blades of grass was what met my eyes first and a tree that was in the center of this feiled with fruit of every kind. Augustus smiled at me and let go of my hand before taking off in a run and he ran like he never could back in the real world. I let out a laugh and soon ran after him.  
Here there was no pain, no sickness only love and hapiness. As I ran after Augustuts the soft grass making my path I smiled as I ran along my little bit of heaven where I was still able to keep my family safe from this Somewhere. A Somewhere for on Augustus and I.


End file.
